Assembly Required
Assembly Required is the second episode of Minecraft: Story Mode. It was initially released October 27, 2015. Plot Time is running out for our intrepid heroes, as the Wither Storm looms ever closer, consuming everything in its' wake. Jesse and friends are off to explore wondrous Redstone marvels and kingdoms of chaos in search of Magnus and Ellegaard, the remaining known members of The Order of the Stone. Can these legendary figures help our heroes stop the impending threat? In-Game Desicions Redstonia Version How did you take down the Ghast? 50.4% took down the ghast with a bow. 15.0% took down the ghast with a fishing rod. 34.6% took down the ghast by reflecting its fire beams. Did you craft or steal the repeater? 75.3% '''stole a repeater. 24.7% crafted a repeater. ''Did you build the command block?'' '''92.3% '''stayed to help Ellegaard to build the command block. 7.7% didn't stay to help Ellegaard to build the command block. ''Did you leave at night or in the morning?'' '''79.2% departed at night. 20.8% departed at morning. Boom Town Version How did you take down the Ghast? 50.4% '''took down the ghast with a bow. 15.0% took down the ghast with a fishing rod. 34.6% took down the ghast by reflecting its fire beams. ''Did you trust Axel with the amulet?'' '''69.2% trusted Axel with the amulet. 30.8% didn't trust Axel with the amulet. What was your Boom Town fighting name? 45.3% went by the name The Destroyer. 36.8% went by the name The Amulet Holder. 17.9% went by the name The Ocelot Slayer. Did you leave at night or in the morning? 79.2% departed at night. 20.8% departed at morning. Achievements/Trophies *''Nether Say Die'' - Complete Chapter 1 *''Griefer Madness'' - Recruit Magnus *''Occam's Razor'' - Recruit Ellegaard *''No Time to Lose'' - Complete Chapter 4 *''In the Shadow of Giants'' - Complete Chapter 5 *''Left Behind'' - Complete Chapter 6 Appearances Characters: * Pattson Oswalt as Jesse (Male) * Catherine Taber as Jesse (Female) * Dee Bradley Baker as Reuben * Martha Plimpton as Olivia * Brian Posehn as Axel * Ashley Johnson as Petra (determinant) * Scott Porter as Lukas * Dave Fennoy as Gabriel (determinant) * Paul Reubens as Ivor * Corey Feldman as Magnus * Grey Griffin as Ellegaard * TBA as Nohr (determinant) * TBA as Death Bowl Referee (determinant) * TBA as Calvin (determinant) * TBA as Sandy (determinant) * TBA as Mabel (determinant) * TBA as Lava Disco Creator (determinant) * TBA as School Boy (determinant) * TBA as Old Man (determinant) * Soren the Architect (mentioned) Creatures: * Wither Storm * Zombies * Creepers * Skeletons * Ender Men * Spiders Trivia *This episode is about an hour to an hour and ten minutes long, making it the one of shortest episode out of any Telltale Game. However, this does not include the differences between going after Ellegaard and Magnus. Goofs/Errors *If Jesse and Olivia went to Redstonia, when you have to sneak up on Ellegaard, her name is mispelled as "Ellegard". *If Jesse and Axel went to Boom Town, once the Wither Storm arrives and Axel, Magnus, and Jesse leave, you can see a random floating lever left over from Magnus' TNT cannon. *If you go to Redstonia and build the Command Block, the top of the Wither Storm is bigger than it used to be. However, if you go to Boom Town/Don't build the Command Block the Wither Storm is no bigger than it was in Episode 1. Trailer